Recently, flat panel displays using a liquid crystal panel etc. are getting larger. In particular, in a case of a multi-display device used in the field of digital signage, a plurality of large display devices each having a large display region are combined with each other to form a larger display region.
In the case of such a multi-display device, a larger display device can be easily constructed by positioning a plurality of display devices adjacently on a single surface and combining the plurality of display devices with each other, whereas a portion at which adjacent display devices are combined with each other has a frame called a bezel. This forms a region where no image can be displayed (hereinafter referred to as “non-display region”). Due to the non-display region, a display of a multi-display device seems to have latticed lines. This causes a problem of deterioration in quality of a displayed image.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a flat display including an image display section and a non-display section provided on a portion surrounding the image display section. In this flat display, a display portion and a non-display portion on the surrounding portion adjacent to the display section are provided with, on surfaces of the display portion and the non-display portion, an optical member for expanding a part of an image on the display section onto the non-display section, thereby narrowing a range of the non-display section.
That is, according to this technique, light from a periphery of the image display section is guided toward the non-display section by causing a cylindrical lens covering the periphery of the image display section to refract the light, so that the non-display section is made invisible.
FIG. 20 is a drawing illustrating a configuration of a display panel 1011 of a general liquid crystal display device. (a) of FIG. 20 illustrates a whole configuration of the display panel 1011. (b) of FIG. 20 illustrates a configuration of a pixel. As illustrated in (a) of FIG. 20, the display panel 1011 mainly includes a display section 1111, a source control terminal 1112, and a gate control terminal 1113. Furthermore, as illustrated in (b) of FIG. 20, a pixel E constituting the display section 1111 has a switching element S constituted by a TFT and a liquid crystal capacitor C1c. Display of the pixel E is controlled in such a manner that the switching element S is controlled to turn on/off by a gate signal supplied from a gate control line connected with a gate of the switching element S, so that a source signal supplied from a source control line connected with a source of the switching element S charges the liquid crystal capacitor C1c connected with a drain of the switching element S.
Normally, in a display device, a source control terminal 1112 is provided at a long side of the display panel 1011, and a gate control terminal 1113 is provided at a short side of the display panel 1011.
FIG. 21 is a drawing illustrating a configuration of a driving module 1012 in accordance with a conventional art. (a) of FIG. 21 is a top view of the driving module 1012 and (b) of FIG. 21 is a cross sectional view of the driving module 1012.
As illustrated in (a) of FIG. 21, the driving module 1012 includes input terminals Tin and output terminals Tout at ends thereof, and includes, at a center thereof, a driving circuit Dr which is a source driving circuit or a gate driving circuit.
As illustrated in (b) of FIG. 21, the driving module 1012 is constituted by stacking a substrate 121, wires 122, and solder resists 123. The driving circuit Dr is fixed to the driving module 1012 by a resin 124.
FIG. 22 is a drawing illustrating a configuration of wires connected with the driving circuit Dr of the driving module 1012 in accordance with the conventional art. As illustrated in FIG. 22, input lines Lin are drawn out from the input terminals Tin, and output lines Lout are drawn out mainly from the other three sides of the driving circuit Dr and extend to the output terminals Tout.
The driving module 1012 as above is connected with the source control terminal 1112 and the gate control terminal 1113 of the display panel 1011 illustrated in FIG. 20. Consequently, ends of the display panel 1011, at which ends the driving module 1012 is connected with the source control terminal 1112 and the gate control terminal 1113, are made large. Furthermore, such ends are non-display regions.
Therefore, in a case where a display device is used as a part of a multi-display device, ends of the display device which ends are non-display regions are required to be as small as possible.
FIG. 23 is a drawing illustrating a configuration described in Patent Literature 2. As illustrated in FIG. 23, a display panel (liquid crystal panel) 2001 disclosed in Patent Literature 2 includes a plurality of data line electrodes and a plurality of scanning line electrodes. The plurality of data line electrodes and the plurality of scanning line electrodes cross each other to form a matrix-shaped pixel section at intersections thereof. A mounting package 2021 is connected with an end portion at one side of a glass substrate 2001a of the display panel 2001. An LSI chip 2024 for driving the data line electrodes and an LSI chip 2023 for driving the scanning line electrodes are mounted on an insulating film substrate 2022 of the mounting package 2021 in such a manner that the LSI chip 2024 is closer to the display panel 2001 than the LSI chip 2023 is. A wire section 2028b is constituted by a plurality of wires which connect connection terminals 2027 with the LSI chip 2024. The wire section 2028b is fixed to the film substrate 2022 in such a manner as to pass below the LSI chip 2023 (a mounting region) provided on the film substrate 2022.
That is, in Patent Literature 2, in order to reduce a non-display region of a display device which is used in a multi-display device, a source driving circuit and a gate driving circuit are mounted on one side of the panel by mounting the gate driving circuit on a panel with use of a flexible package and bending the gate driving circuit toward a rear surface of the panel, or by extending output signals of the gate driving circuit.